LED lighting may generally provide advantages in energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, solid state lighting, and long operational lifetime. LED lamps thus have been widely used in various areas for public, commercial, and/or indoor lighting.
For example, a wireless speaker system can be combined with an LED lighting device. Through Bluetooth technology, a smart terminal can share an audio signal to the LED lighting device having a Bluetooth module to play the audio. However, in an existing system of the wireless speakers combining with the LED lighting devices, when playing the audio signal, a specified wireless transmitter needs to be added to control and send the audio signal. The wireless transmitter may be large and expensive, which would not be suitable to be used with smart terminals, such as mobile phones. The compatibility of such devices is poor and they are unable to adapt to more applications. In addition, the existing wireless speaker system often only includes a single LED lighting device and can only play in mono. Therefore, a stereo wireless speaker system may not meet a user's needs.
The disclosed wireless speaker systems and wireless data transmission methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.